


The Gift

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's got DNA evidence that proves Jenny's committed a B&E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

“Gibbs!” Abby bounces in her place.

“What’ve you got, Abs?”

“A red hair. Stuck in the tape. Also, on the floorboards. I ran it through—”

Gibbs grabs the gift off of the counter and starts upstairs to Jenny’s office. He opens the door and takes a seat across from her. He pulls out his knife and punctures the tape.

“What are you doing?”

He opens the box to reveal a new coffeepot. “Abby found your DNA on the tape.”

“You pressing charges?” She smiles and returns to her work.

“Nope.”

“You can’t return it. It was on sale.”

“Wasn’t gonna.”


End file.
